The present disclosure relates to an interactive multi-user media delivery system which can be effectively employed with any conventional media type disposed on a corresponding storage medium, so as to provide substantially enhanced receipt of the media content and multi-user interactivity between one or more simultaneous recipients of the media selection. The present interactive multi-user media delivery system does not require any special programming and/or authorization on the storage medium and the media selection contained thereon, but rather operates to effectively allow an interactive multi-user viewing experience that can be managed directly and independently by individual users, and/or managed by a remote organizational concern such as a teacher, meeting organizer, movie studio, production company, advertiser, sponsor, etc.
In entertainment and information related industries, informational and/or entertainment media are provided to users in a variety of conventional and advancing formats. Despite the availability of various types of media content utilizing transmission networks, such as broadcast, cable, satellite, fiber optic, Internet, etc., due to convenience, file size and/or copyright issues, a still very popular form for the delivery of media to a user is through the use of portable storage mediums that can be easily transported, owned by an individual, shared, rented, and/or mass produced for distribution and/or sale to a large number of users.
These various types of distributable media may include audio only media, such as on CD ROMS, conventional CDs, cassette tapes, floppy discs, digital storage chips, portable devices, and/or other storage devices, or can include audio-visual media, storable on similar types of portable storage medium as well as video cassettes, DVD's, video CD's and chipped based digital storage devices. Furthermore, each individual storage medium may include one or more particular media selection which are to be made available to the users utilizing a conventional play back device. As can be appreciated, the sale, rental and/or promotional distribution of content utilizing such portable storage medium is a very significant aspect of commerce.
Despite the benefits of being able to receive and enjoy media content independently, such as in a user's own home, one draw back associated with the utilization of a compact portable storage medium, may be the diminishment of group interaction and/or utilization of the media content. For example, in the entertainment industry it is widely recognized that when a group is able to view programming, such as a particular motion picture, together as a group, the viewing experience is often enhanced as the group may “feed off of one another” in responding to the media content. As a result, as technology changes and advances, and the sale and/or rental for home use of media content, such as motion pictures becomes an ever increasing and important part of the entertainment industry, this group interaction is sacrificed. Accordingly, there is a substantial need in the art for a media delivery system which will not interfere with a user's normal utilization and access to varying types of media content, but which will also allow a number of users to have an interactive and common media experience, whether it is independently initiated by users or sponsored by an interested party. Furthermore, such a system should permit uniform simultaneous viewing and control of any conventionally available, and/or to be developed media type and medium storage and play back system. For example, it is recognized, that a very large number of storage mediums have already been sold and/or distributed, and as such, the system should allow effective interaction and multi-user experiences with the conventionally programmed and/or configured storage mediums as well.
In addition to a large scale, multi-user viewing experience, it would also be beneficial to provide an easy to implement multi-user system so that as little as two users can enjoy a common media experience. AS can be appreciated, such a system would have a number of beneficial uses, including use by distant relatives to view home movies or a special movie selection together, or by friends and neighbors to have an interactive, group viewing experience without having to leave their homes. Moreover, such a system should preferably do more than merely allow simultaneous viewing, but should also allow interaction between the various users at remote locations.
In addition to the entertainment applications, it would also be beneficial to provide an interactive multi-user media delivery system which can be effectively utilized as an informational tool, whether in business or in the education industry. Specifically, it would be advantageous to provide a controllable information dissemination experience to any number of users and/or a number of locations without requiring special programming or encoding in the information itself. As a result, a large number of users can truly experience a simultaneous and interactive distribution of the information, be it a presentation, instructional materials, etc. Further, such a system should also provide a degree of interactivity between the varied users so as to eliminate the disadvantages of the isolating viewing scenario that must currently be experienced by viewers at different remote locations.